Various types of harvesting machines including beet type harvesters use rod or bar conveyors to convey the harvested root crop such as beets, potatoes or similar crops in the harvester implement to cleaning rolls or a bin. This type of a conveyor permits dirt and other debris to fall between the bars of the conveyor while supporting the crop thereon.
In conventional bar conveyors, adjacent bars are interconnected together at their ends. Each end of each bar is bent and connected to the adjacent end of the adjacent bar in chain like fashion. The bars are trained over sprockets which are driven in the usual manner. The manufacture of this type bar or rod conveyors is expensive, and such bar conveyors are difficult to repair. Other bar conveyors are attached endless belts which are trained over pulleys.